


Nicknames

by Goddess_of_Chaos



Series: Loyalty [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: No Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Totally just a friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 04:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_of_Chaos/pseuds/Goddess_of_Chaos





	Nicknames

** _Nicknames_ **

Anson hurried through the halls, letting herself almost run to Jamie’s classroom. She was desperate to get there today, to escape Torikki. 

Anson managed to get halfway there when she suddenly tripped and went sprawling, her bag flying from her hand.

“Aw. lookie here.” Someone drawled. “Looks like someone got a catch.”

Anson shuddered; she knew that voice. It was Torikki.

“Who is it, though? I think I recognise this particular catch.” Another voice said, and Anson closed her eyes as she slowly got to her knees. Torikki’s right hand man, Brandon.

“Well, I  _ do  _ believe it is Ms. Anson Connick. The hair’s a little mussed, and the eyes are different, but I do believe it is.” Torikki drawled, and Anson ducked her head down as she attempted to crawl over to her bag. “I don’t think so, little miss.”

Torikki kicked the bag farther away from Anson, keeping her from getting to it.

“Leave her alone.” Another voice said, definitely female. “She isn’t the girl you want, is she, Torikki?”

“How the hell would you know, little wolf?” Torikki snarled. Anson glanced up and stopped short.

The person standing there was the most popular girl in the entire school.

Her mane of black hair was glossy, and tumbled down onto her shoulders in literal waves, framing her heart shaped face perfectly. Her blue eyes shone with mischief and fury.

Her hand was settled on her hip, and her head tilted to the side, showing off the alabaster skin of her neck. She wore a flannel shirt with skinny jeans and black ankle boots.

“We both know that you only torment the poor girl for fun. She has done nothing to you.” The girl said, her voice ringing throughout the hall.

“And what are you going to do, little wolf?” Torikki said, and the girl smiled.

“Foil you, of course.” The girl said, then turned to Anson and offered her hand. “I offer you, Anson, my protection. You may decline, if you wish.”

Anson smiled slightly, taking the girl’s hand and letting her pull her up. “It would be folly to decline.”

“You’re smart, Anson.” The girl said, then smiled slightly. “Go ahead to your class, Anson. I’ll take care of Torikki.”

“Thank you.” Anson whispered, then twirled away, sweeping down and picking up her bag and disappearing down the hall gracefully.

She hurried into Jamie’s room and flopped into her normal seat with a sigh. Jamie looked up, amused.

“What happened?” He asked suddenly, and Anson frowned when she saw his concerned expression.

“What are you talking about?” Anson asked, and Jamie sighed.

“I’m talking about your nose, Anson. It’s all scraped up.”

“Really?” Anson questioned, pulling out her phone and inspecting her nose in the black screen. “Ouch. I didn’t notice.”

“Clearly. Again, what happened?”

Anson told him everything then, how Torikki and his gang had tripped her and started their normal torment. And then she got to the girl.

“Reyna Everdeen, Jay,  _ Reyna Everdeen!” _ Anson said, then sighed happily. “She said she’d take care of Torikki. Do you think she’ll be able to keep him away from me?”

“Does her ‘protection’ mean a lot?” Jamie asked, smiling a little at the new name.

“I mean, she’s, like, the Queen here. Her protection means the world.” Anson said, then frowned. “Now that I think about it, though, it seems odd that she’d offer it  _ now. _ ” Anson said, and Jamie laughed.

“Perhaps this is the first time she’s seen it firsthand, and seen how badly Torikki treats you?” Jamie asked and Anson shrugged.

“Mahybe.” She whispered, then looked up suddenly nervous.

“What is it, Anse?” Jamie asked absently, grading a paper.

“Do you mind what I called you?” Anson asked quietly. Jamie laughed, looking up at his friend.

“Do  _ you  _ mind me calling you Anse on occasion?” Jamie asked playfully, and Anson smiled, shaking her head. “You have your answer.”

Anson laughed, shaking her head.

“You will be the death of me.” She said, and Jamie’s mouth curled into a rather impish smile.

“Better to die at the hand of a friend than an enemy.”

“You’re right, as always.” Anson said and the two laughed, and the conversation dissolved into playful banter once again, as it always did after a serious conversation.


End file.
